First Meetings and War
by DemonicAngelGREED
Summary: With the War looming Alec begins to self reflect on everything which had lead up to his new found inner strength, including his troubled relationship with a certain warlock. MALEC


**Recently watched the Mortal Instruments movie and couldn't help but jump onto the Malec train the two of them were just so cute. For all of my readers I am so sorry it has taken me so long to return I have been very busy with my new career. But I will try to write as much as I can. **

* * *

Being raised a Shadowhunter you learnt certain things and were expected to uphold certain traditions and no one knew this better than Alexander Lightwood. As the eldest son of the ancient family he was expected to be able to do certain things and act a certain way and for the most part he lived up to his family's expectations, sure he might not be the most accomplished demon killer considering that he hadn't killed a single demon but there was one thing he upheld and that was how loyal and steadfast he was in protecting his family. Izzy and Jace were his family and while they were out hunting they were all that mattered nothing else even came close. He would rather spend an entire battle protecting his brother and sister then increasing his kill count.

At least that was how it was before Clary Fray entered his and his family's life, in the beginning he hated the girl mostly because of Jace's attraction to her and the fact that everyone seemed to love her even though she spent more time attracting danger then she did any good. But now at least he hatred had dull to a mere dislike, he had his moments where he could see the red head becoming a big part of his family and sure they didn't come often but they came. It had taken some time before he figured out why he had hated her so much until Jace, Izzy, Simon, Clary and he had sat down in a rare moment and traded childhood stories and he found himself becoming jealous of the stories told by the new vampire and the newest Shadowhunter recruit. The truth was he had been jealous of how normal her life had been. She had never been told about all the horrors out in the world as if they were real they had all been stories to her and that was what he wanted most. He didn't hate his life but there were times where he thought about how his life would be if he had been raised as a mundane like Clary had.

But then he would never have met the one person that Clary had bought into his life that he had felt an immediate spark too. The meeting was pure accidental, he had only gone to the party as backup for Jace when suddenly he heard a smooth voice call out like as if something from a dream.

"_Well what do we have here? I don't remember inviting any children of the Nephillm here" when he had turned around the first thing he had seen was glitter, and lots of it. Then tanned skin and as he moved up the toned but not muscular more cat like body he saw himself take in the strange outfit the person had on and yet how it strangely suited him._

_Then of course Jace had to interrupt his thoughts "Magnus Bane" he said dryly and not for the first time Alec wanted to hit the boy upside the head, you don't come into a warlocks home and then insult him. "We need to talk"_

_The warlock had grinned and snorted before giving Jace and dismissive once over-which surprised Alec most downworlders found the blonde Shadowhunter quite attractive-before continuing in a smug tone. "You know I don't like you guys" he said in a voice laced with smug power "But I'll let you guys stay but only because of the hot one" he said and Alec could have sworn the warlock looked directly at him. _

"_Thanks"_

"_Thankyou" _

_Alec rolled his eyes at the typical response from both his sister and his brother, he hated to admit it but growing up beside Jace had allowed him to rub some of his more arrogant qualities onto her. Not that his sister wasn't stunning, there was a reason that she was used to seduce demons like the night in Pandemonium but she could be a little less arrogant in her appeal and he only thought that with all the love a brother could muster. _

_Magnus looked at Jace confused and then just plainly stated the one word Alec had never heard used around his brother "What" he stated as if offended making his siblings look at one another in confusion themselves before Magnus looked directly at him again before pointing "I meant him" he said smirking which sent a shiver down his spine "The one with the blue eyes" _

_The others turned at stared at him but Alec just stared back baffled this never happened to him, ever, this was Jace and Izzy's territory. The warlock continued to stare at him and Alec had to look away first a little unnerved that was the first time anyone had openly started they thought he was hot and it was not something he was used to. When Magnus dragged Clary off Izzy strutted up to him and bumped her hip with his._

"_Looks like someone caught the eye of the High Warlock of Brooklyn" she teased making him growl low in his throat, his sister just laughed and bounced off though towards Simon. _

Now, even despite the break up Alec wouldn't trade a single moment he had with Magnus for anything, sure even though he was about to head into a war against things he sure he wasn't going to be able to beat he still cherished the moments that he had been able to experience with the High Warlock. They had opened his eyes and his heart made him stop lying to himself about Jace and sure he had gotten hurt but that was what you took on when you fell in love and in love he sure as hell was and probably would be for a long time if he managed to survive to oncoming war.

Hearing some scrambling up behind him Alec looked over his shoulder and saw Clary herself coming towards him with a nervous smile on her face, not that he could really blame her. Sure he wasn't as mean to her as he once was but he wasn't exactly asking to braid her hair and swap stories, but at this point he would take anyone's company and he still had some time to at least try to get to know the rune maker before the big battle.

"Hello Clary" he called out to the red head making her steps falter but it seemed to calm smile of his face made her get a little bolder because she walked the rest of the way before sitting down beside him. "How are you" he murmured.

The young Shadowhunter laughed almost hysterically and shook her head "Scared, excited, confused and whole lot of other things I have yet to figure out" she admitted before looking at him. "How about you. How you holding up?"

Alec smiled sadly and looked up at the night sky, for as long as he could remember the night had been his friend, it had kept him as one with the shadows and kept him strong but soon it would turn its back on him. "Honestly…I feel mostly sad and more than a little numb" he admitted.

"Do you think you're going to die" she asked bluntly and suddenly Alec felt his grin grow, she and he may not be too much alike but they defiantly had the same blunt demeanour about them.

Considering she had asked so bluntly Alec decided to be perfectly honest with him "Yes" he replied simply, there was no point in denying it, there was a huge part of him that thought he wouldn't be coming back after the battle that he would be one of the ones that his family mourned over.

He heard Clary swallow beside him and suddenly he wondered in the young red head would mourn him if she would paint his portrait in remembrance of him or if he would fade from her mind as the young Shadowhunter who was as cold to her as the shadows he hid in. "Are you scared?" she asked again and all thoughts of the young woman not caring if he died were dispelled when he heard how thick and tight her voice was as if chocking back emotion.

"Yes and no" he said smiling faintly "I'm not so afraid of dying as I am of leaving everything behind. Izzy and I just lost Max and if she loses me too she might break although she does have Simon to lean on" he said smirking at the thought of the vampire "Jace will of course blame himself and become all broody and sarcastic about it but then again you can easily knock some sense into him" this time he nudged her shoulder with his own and fell into silence before voicing his final thought "and most of all I think the worst is that I won't be able to fix everything with Magnus I will die with him still hating me" he finished before falling into silence.

Clary must had noticed that he no longer wanted to talk because she too fell into silence and just sat with him for a little longer. An hour later she stood and mumbled something about needing to see Jace before the battle and he nodded if there was one thing he wanted her to take out of his rambling before it was not to let anything run through your fingers when you had a good thing. After staring at the sky for another hours he stood and made his way inside making his way into his room and getting dressed for the big fight, it wasn't for a few hours yet but he needed the weight of the weapons by his side he just needed this time to gather his wits.

By the time everyone else was awake Alec had readied everything just in case he did die, five letters on his bed each on addressed to another person. One for Simon, one for Izzy, One for Jace, one for Clary and the last one was for Magnus. In his mind it was better to be safer than sorry, if he didn't fall in battle then he could destroy the letters but they were for if he didn't make it out, if he did fall and he needed his last thoughts to be put on paper. Walking out of his room he made his way toward his family, and not his parents but his real family, Izzy standing strong and proud, Jace looking around for the danger that was sure to come, Simon pale as snow standing by his sister's side looking very much like the dangerous downsider that he was and finally Clary, and for the first time he could see the Shadowhunter in her. Sure her father was an evil man and had tried to do terrible things but he had read about him, and Valentine had been a great Shadowhunter one of the best and her mother Jocelyn was just as gifted and now those gifts were passed onto her. Striding over to them he looked each of them in the eyes and stopped on Clary giving her a warm smirk not his usual one that was filled with snide and malice, today they would fight together and it was time he let her in as family.

"Look who's all grown up huh Shadowhunter" he said nodding at her making her grin so bright you would think he had just given her something she had wanted all her life. Looking up at Jace he could see his brother was just as happy smiling at him as he finally accepted the girl he loved with his entire body.

When they were called into the gather weapons Alec stayed behind as he already had his bow and arrows, had his stele had as many knives as he could carry he was as ready as he was ever gonna be. He watched as Clary ignored Jace trying to give her what weapons which he thought she should wield and instead took the ones she felt would be best. Simon took a sword and that was it, and he could see his sister was worried which made him grin, Izzy sometimes forgot that her once Mundane boyfriend was now a full fledge vampire he could take care of himself there was only so much he could arm himself with before he became weighed down. Taking it all in Alec knew that if he did die today that his family would be okay, they had each other to hold one another up and that was all he could ask for.

"You planning on dying Blue eyes" the same smooth voice that sent shivers down his spine as it had done during their first meeting. "Because you're being awfully reflective there"

Smirking slightly Alec shook his head only the tiniest bit "No one plans to die my dear Warlock, so no I do not plan on dying today" he said not daring to look at his ex-lover.

Magnus looked at the Shadowhunter in front of him armed to the teeth and ready for battle he suddenly remembered why he loved this young man, "You will though protect your family at any risk I know that much and that could get you killed" he said dryly

Laughing slightly Alec nodded never taking his eyes off the people who he held dear to him "This is true, I guess you call it my greatest weakness and strength" he replied before turning to smile over his shoulder warmly making the warlock suck in a breath as his blue eyes danced happily "But honestly I have too much to do so I don't plan on dying today" he said winking before walking towards his family. Alec breathed out heavily as he walked away from the one man he had loved with his whole being, walked away from the man who had changed his life in more ways than one and did so with lightness in his heart: that hadn't been too bad.

"You better not blue eyes, the world would be a duller place without your pretty eyes lighting it up" The high warlock called back and Alec grinned. There was no way he was dying things were looking up and like he told Magnus: He had too much to do and too much to live for five reasons to live for actually and they were better than any call the angel of death had for him.

* * *

**Read and review please. **


End file.
